


Running at the Mouth

by fantastik_obskurials



Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aka the magical version of sexting, confident!cree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/pseuds/fantastik_obskurials
Summary: It started with a little enchanted memo pad Graves had set up, mostly so Credence would have an easy and discreet way of getting in touch with him during the day.How the young man’s confidence had grown astonished Graves and typically filled him with a proud glow of pride somewhere behind his breastbone. Recently, however, Credence’s burgeoning confidence was causing him to curse his hasty decision on that notebook. Who could have known thatthiswas what lay buried beneath years of abuse and hunched shoulders.You didn’t wake me up to say goodbye this morning :(





	Running at the Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineapplebreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplebreads/gifts).



It started with a little enchanted memo pad Graves had set up, mostly so Credence would have an easy and discreet way of getting in touch with him during the day. It helped both of them adjust to going about their lives and spending some time apart. Anything of an urgent or concerning nature was actually extremely rare but Graves was glad of the little link to his boy, if nothing more than for a slanting scrawled message wishing him a good day or reminding him to eat something.

How the young man’s confidence had grown astonished Graves and typically filled him with a proud glow of pride somewhere behind his breastbone. Recently, however, Credence’s burgeoning confidence was causing him to curse his hasty decision on that notebook. Who could have known that  _this_  was what lay buried beneath years of abuse and hunched shoulders.

_You didn’t wake me up to say goodbye this morning :(_

Fuck. It was beginning.

_I missed you daddy, woke up all alone and aching._

Thankfully he was alone in his office. For now. He hastily scribbled a quick,  _Sorry angel, you just looked so comfortable._  He can imagine that spreading grin.

_Nothing’s as comfy as waking up on your cock daddy._

Goddamnit he was not going to get hard at 11.30am. In work!

_Credence…_

It was meant to be a warning, but Credence ignored him as always. He didn’t even really require Graves’ response - he knew he was reading the messages, couldn’t help himself.

_It’s the best way to wake up, stuffed full of your cock. You fill me up so good. Sometimes I just wanna keep you there, deep inside, wake up on daddy’s fat cock, go to sleep with you fucking your come into me to keep me wet and warm and loose…_

Mercy  _fucking_  Lewis this kid had a filthy mouth on him. It had stunned Graves a little the first few times he began to run his mouth in bed, his sweet Credence turning out to be a little minx.

_I’m so empty daddy.._

Graves pulled himself together to respond in a completely mature and non-encouraging manner. The aching hard on really wasn’t helping.

_I’m sorry sweetheart, but it won’t be long until I’m home. Just try and find something to take your mind off it._

_I can’t concentrate on anything. All I can think about is you, the way you kiss me when you slide inside, keeping me so full. I made myself come once and it’s just not the same, I’m still hard daddy.._

Graves’ cock twitched. He could almost feel that hot body pressing around him, smell the sweetness of his warm skin, hear his little whimpers as he finally plugged that dirty mouth with his tongue.

_Maybe use one of your toys baby.._

_It’s not the same, need to feel your body pressing me into the sheets and the toys are cold and hard. God I love the way your cock is so hot, feeling it twitch and pulse inside me or when I run my tongue up the side…Actually…we should make a toy in the shape of your cock daddy, then you could fill me on both ends cause it’s so hard to decide where I want you, in my mouth or my ass.._

Check and mate.

With a strategically held jacket, Graves went to his office door and called out, “Taking an early lunch.”

***

  


It took less than five minutes between Graves arriving home and being pressed naked into the bed by an enthusiastic Credence.

“I love you so much, I can’t believe you’re here.”

“You knew exactly what you were - nngh - doing, you little minx.”

Credence was grinding down on him, panting and giggling.

“You’re so good to me daddy…need you inside.”

“Such a needy little cunt you have baby, c’mere.”

The boy’s eyes rolled back as he dropped to his elbows and slid his body against Graves’. Their mouths met in a wet kiss as two of Graves’ fingers tested Credence’s preparations.

“Nnnngh, need more!”

Graves gripped his cock, moving to line up the head with the boy’s wet hole.

“Yeah, this what you want baby?”

“Fuck yes, want your fat cock in me daddy, want you to fuck me so deep, raw and hard…”

“Slutty little mouth you got,” Graves grunted as he slowly eased himself inside.

“Shame you can’t fill it up while you’re deep in my cunt.”

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me.” Graves was pretty sure he was too damn old to be on this much of a hair-trigger, but Credence just grinned down at him and began to move.

“Poor daddy, want me to ride you huh? Mmm, fuck I love your body Percy, so strong. I love your hands, they feel so good on me - ah! no I wanna come just on your cock!”

Graves settled for running one hand up a pale thigh, muscles bunching as Credence rode him desperately, the other reaching to thumb at his pink nipples.

The boy continued babbling, dropping onto his hands as sweat ran down his forehead, his collarbones. Graves could barely hear through the pleasure buzzing through his system, helpless beneath this creature only he got to see.

“I’m close baby.”

Credence mouthed his way from Graves’ chest to his neck.

“Fuck, me too, wanna feel you come in me first though.”

He bit down hard just below Graves’ jaw, sucking and sucking.

“Credence! Fuck, what did we say about marks?!” Mercy, it was hard to complain when the sting went straight to his cock.

“I just…I just want them all to see, see that you’re  _mine_. God, Percy sometimes I just want to crawl inside you and carve my name on your ribs so you’ll never forget, keep a piece of me inside -”

He broke off, panting, as Graves finally lost control and flipped them, pounding into his perfect boy as he murmured “Yours, baby, yours,” mindlessly. And then they were crying out in sticky, sweaty, electric mess, before collapsing.

Credence whined tiredly when Graves pulled carefully out and nuzzled into the man’s heaving chest. Their breath calmed as clutching hands gentled into soft strokes, and finally lax they fell asleep.

Graves was a little later than usual in coming back to work. He never did remove that mark.


End file.
